The Flash: Fiery Death
by Johanna8D
Summary: Killer Frost's arch enemy (that she didn't know she had) comes to find her and Caitlin is caught in the (fiery) crossfire. Snowbarisco friendship! No slash but a hint of Snowbarry. Set after season 5 but before season 6.
1. Ch 1: Crossfire

**Heyo! **

**I'm back with another Flash fanfic!**

**This one is, of course, also mainly focused on the Caitlin/Barry/Cisco Friendship. No slash, but with a hint of snowbarry! I also love exploring the Caitlin/Killer Frost relationship.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you do and/or want more :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this universe or these characters.**

* * *

"All in all, I'd say today was a pretty calm day for us," Ralph said, his voice light as he and Caitlin stepped out of S.T.A.R Labs. "No metas, no large crimes."

Caitlin groaned. "Ah, don't say that, Ralph. You'll jinx it. Tomorrow's bound to be one of the more hectic ones now."

Ralph shrugged. "Hey, we wouldn't want to get bored tomorrow, right?" He grinned.

Caitlin shook her head but couldn't help a smile.

"Sure you don't want a ride home?" Ralph asked.

Caitlin nodded. "It's such a nice and warm evening, it'd be a shame to waste any more of it spent inside. I'd love a walk."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then, Caitlin."

Caitlin waved goodbye and Ralph took off in the other direction toward the parking lot.  
It wasn't late, but it was already dark outside. Autumn was around the corner, and though there was a slight chill in the air making it known that summer was nearly over, today had been unusually hot and Caitlin enjoyed walking outside. With her coat on, the chill was barely noticeable.

A sudden flash of flickering light caught her eye. She turned her head, looking for the source of it, but it was gone. Chalking it up to nothing stranger than a broken street light, Caitlin kept walking. There was a hint of smoke in the air, and Caitlin wondered if it was somehow related. Slightly unsettled, she started walking faster. It was only a ten minute walk from S.T.A.R Labs to her apartment, yet it was starting to feel eternally long.

"Killer Frost?" She whispered tentatively.

_I'm here,_ came her Frosty companion's reply.

Knowing that she wasn't ever alone always made Caitlin feel safer. "This is weird, right? I'm not imagining?"

_Definitely weird, _Killer Frost agreed. _But hey, I'm only seeing what you're seeing._

There was a sudden noise behind her, like a crashing, roaring sound. Caitlin spun around, her eyes widening at what she saw. A large fire had erupted in one of the buildings, flames reaching out of the windows and licking the roof. She wanted to help, but the logical part of her brain concluded that if anyone had been in there, the fire would've consumed them already.

"You don't look like I thought you would," a strong voice said behind her. Once again,

Caitlin spun on her heel, coming face to face with a tall woman. She had black hair that went all the way to her hips, and a thick coat of eyeliner around her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Caitlin said, her eyes looking around uncertainly, thinking that maybe the woman had been talking to somebody else. But they were completely alone - at least for the moment, Caitlin realized, as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"From everything I heard about you, I would've thought you'd have a bit of a colder look to you, Killer Frost." She spat the name out like it was poison.

Caitlin crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"I am your polar opposite," she said, and her voice grew darker, almost demonic, as fire began to pour out of her closed fists.

Caitlin took an involuntary step back as she realized that the fire raging behind her hadn't been an accident. "What do you want from me?" she asked, forcing her voice to be steady.

"Let's just say I'm here to stop you, Killer Frost." There was a flame in her dark eyes as the woman smirked at her.

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Why do you keep calling me that? I don't know who that is."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Dr. Snow, isn't it?" She laughed at the stomped expression on Caitlin's face. "Yeah, I've heard about you too. How you're a package deal. So I realized, the easiest way to find Killer Frost... would be to find you."

"What do you want from us?" Caitlin repeated sharply, some of Killer Frost's anger spilling into her own emotions.

"I told you," the woman growled. "I'm here to stop Killer Frost."

"From doing what?"

The fire along the woman's arms flared up, growing increasingly brighter and hotter. Her patience was apparently running out. "From killing me!" she roared, and sent a fireball straight at Caitlin's head. The latter threw herself to the ground at the last moment - and when her eyes looked up again, they were an icy shade of blue, and Killer Frost was the one looking out through them.

"You wanted me," she said, her cold voice echoing as she got to her feet. "I have no intention of killing you. Well, at least I didn't, until you sent a fire ball at Caity's head."

"I don't believe you," the woman growled.

Killer Frost rolled her eyes. "I don't even know who you are."

"Most people call me Fiery Death," she replied, her eyes twinkling proudly. "I am your arch enemy."

Killer Frost raised her eyebrows in disbelief and laughed. "I'm pretty sure I don't have one of those."

The woman let out an angry roar, clearly not pleased with being laughed at. What happened next, Caitlin best described as the woman exploded. A ring of fire burst from her very body, and the force of it sent Killer Frost tumbling to the ground. When she came to a rolling stop, she raised her stinging arm to look at it. There was an angry burn on it, already blistering.

"Okay, that hurts," Killer Frost admitted casually, seemingly fascinated by the pain. It reminded her a lot of the burning pain of a frostbite.

_Agreed_, Caitlin moaned.

Killer Frost quickly got back up, summoning Frost through her hands. "You like it hot, huh? Sorry, my specialty's ice." She sent the Frost flying at the woman - Fiery Death - who raised her arms in protection. A wall of fire rose from her wrists, effectively stopping the ice. At the same time, however, the ice and fire seemed to cancel each other out, leaving them both empty handed.

_Interesting_, Caitlin remarked.

Her thoughts were cut short as something slammed into her body from behind. Killer Frost stumbled forward, towards her enemy, and her back seared painfully. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized that the building that was burning had grown arms of fire; one of which had pushed her towards Fiery Death.

The woman seemed ready to send another fireball at Killer Frost, but as the latter raised her arms surrounded in Frost, Fiery Death seemed to realize there was no point. Instead - moving inhumanly fast - Fiery Death threw a punch. Unprepared for the all-too-normal way of fighting, Killer Frost was hit hard, stumbling to the side.

"Oh, that's how you want it?" Killer Frost growled. She ducked under the next blow, spun around and kicked Fiery Death right in the stomach. The dark haired woman hunched over, her breath knocked out of her. As Killer Frost was about to take advantage, Caitlin saw what her cold half didn't pick up on; a movement at the corner of her eye, the flicker of fire.

_Killer Frost, watch out!_ Caitlin shouted.

Another fiery arm had come down on them from behind, and Killer Frost was just barely able to duck away from it. Before she was able to regain her senses, Fiery Death hit her with another punch. This one collided with Killer Frost's jaw, and the world swayed before her.

_Stay on your feet,_ Caitlin encouraged her, but it was too late. A well-aimed kick to her chest sent her to the ground, and after that followed punch after punch. Killer Frost and Caitlin were in the same world of pain. They tried to wrap their arms around their head to protect it, but the blows just shifted to her rib cage instead.

_So this is how we die_, Caitlin managed to gather her thoughts.

Before Killer Frost could reply, they were struck by another sharp pain in the rib cage. They coughed, fighting to get some air again. Black spots danced before their eyes. Then there was a warm, orange light somewhere above them. Fire. Caitlin braced herself... but the searing, burning never ensued. The light died out as quickly as it came. Someone was running.

Caitlin curled up on her side, pulling her legs to her chest. The ground felt cool against the side of her throbbing face. Killer Frost has retreated deep into her mind - perhaps she was unconscious. Must be nice, she thought, before everything went dark.

xXx

Waking up was painful.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" A voice called.

All Caitlin could manage was a groan. She squinted against the strong, white lights in the room.

"That's good, you're awake," the gentle voice said. It seemed to belong to one of the shadows leaning over her bed.

Caitlin blinked repeatedly until her surrounding became clearer. She was in a hospital room, and there was a doctor and several nurses standing around her bed.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Caitlin," she said, and her voice sounded hoarse. She hadn't realized how dry her throat was, and how much she craved some water. "Caitlin Snow."

The doctor nodded, seemingly pleased. A nurse suddenly handed her a cup with a straw, as if she's read her mind. Caitlin drank thirstily.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked carefully.

Flashes of fire around her. Killer Frost shooting ice out of her hands. Caitlin just nodded. She didn't know how to describe it.

"You were attacked by a wanted arsonist. You must've walked by as she set the fire, causing her to lash out at you."

Caitlin nodded again. "I remember," she whispered. "Did you... did she get away?"

"Unfortunately the police could not catch her this time." Dr. Henstridge - according to the name tag - paused uneasily. "How's your pain, Miss Snow?" She changed the subject.

Caitlin hadn't really let herself think too closely about it. There was a constant throbbing in her head. She shifted carefully on the bed, and there was a sharp pain in her side which left her breathless.

"Head hurts a bit," she said finally. "And my ribs."

The doctor nodded. "There's a hairline fracture on two of your ribs, which might cause you some pain. I was also worried about the head trauma, but you seem lucid enough for me to chalk it down to a minor concussion. No nausea?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"Okay. I'll prescribe you some pain medication to take home when you're discharged tonight." Dr. Henstridge smiled calmly at her. "In the meantime, is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

Caitlin thought about this. There was a meta on the loose, and she was coming for Killer Frost. She needed help.

"Yes," she said. "Barry Allen."

Dr. Henstridge left to make the call, the nurses following suit, and Caitlin took the opportunity alone to check in on Killer Frost.

"Frost?" she asked quietly. No reply. She tried to look into her mind, searching for the familiar presence. "Frost!"

_Uhhh. What is it? _Killer Frost groaned.

Caitlin exhaled in relief. "Are you okay?"

_No. I was woken up from a very nice sleep, _Killer Frost said grumpily.

"It wasn't sleep. You were unconscious, remember?"

She was quiet for a moment. _Oh. Right. _Then, as she too remembered; _Ouch. Ow. That bitch!_

Caitlin nodded.

_We need to get her back for this. _

Caitlin was about to reply, but a gust of air and a flash of yellow light interrupted her. Barry suddenly stood in front of her, his hair tousled from the wind, eyes wide.

"Caitlin," he breathed, eyes moving across her body, clearly taking in her injuries.

"Barry! What are you doing?" Caitlin asked incredulously. "You're not wearing your suit, somebody could've seen you!"

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, studying her face concernedly.

Caitlin sighed at the way he ignored what she'd said. "I'm okay."

He just shook his head at that. His eyes looked bewildered, angry. "Who did this to you, Cait?"

"A meta," she replied, "with some kind of personal vendetta against Killer Frost." Caitlin sighed. "I just got caught in the middle."

Barry carefully touched her wrist, right beneath the angry burn. "Her powers?" he questioned in a low voice, still not looking at her.

"Fire," Caitlin confirmed.

Barry looked up again. His lips were pressed into a thin line, but his eyes were looking at her with sorrow and sympathy.

"It probably looks worse than it is," Caitlin reassured him. "Though I wouldn't know. I haven't seen myself yet."

Barry swallowed, looking down at his hands. "You have a black eye," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "A cut lip. And there's blood in your hair."

Caitlin sucked in air between her teeth. "That's not a pretty sight."

Barry shook his head again. He was clearly not in the mood for jokes. But Caitlin didn't like the tenseness of his posture, the anger in his eyes.

"What else?" Barry asked.

Caitlin frowned. "What?"

"What other injuries, that I can't see?"

Caitlin licked her lips. "Two fractured ribs and a minor concussion. That's all." She shrugged.

Barry looked upset. "I hate that this happened to you. I'm so sorry, Cait."

Caitlin took his hand. "It's not your fault. And besides, I'm okay, Barry."

"Depends on your definition of okay," he muttered.

"I get to go home tonight. No cast, no wheelchair, no anything. I'm lucky," she insisted.

Barry closed his eyes briefly. "I guess you're right. It could've been a lot worse."

Caitlin nodded, giving him the best smile she could manage.

"We're going to get this person," Barry promised her. "I won't let this happen again."


	2. Ch 2: Casualties

**Here's the second chapter for you all!**

**If you like it, remember to leave a review telling me what you thought so that I know! There's no point in keeping it going if nobody likes it xD**

* * *

"I can't wait to get out of here," Caitlin said exasperatedly, pushing the half empty tray away from her. She had just had dinner and the hospital food was not impressing her.

Cisco laughed at her disgusted expression. He and Ralph had joined her and Barry at the hospital as soon as they could after Barry called them.

Ralph had been beating himself up ever since that phone call. He had been the last person to see Caitlin and if he'd just insisted to give Caitlin a ride, none of this would've happened.

Caitlin had dismissed that immediately. "Or, Fiery Death would've just set your car on fire and killed us both." She'd shrugged. "She seemed pretty relentless."

They only left her side when the police came in to take her statement. It was a short conversation as Caitlin feigned being very dizzy and unable to remember a lot of the whole ordeal. After all, there was a lot about the attack that she could not tell the police.

The doctor came in soon after she'd finished - or rather, tried to finish her dinner - with the discharge papers. She shone a light in Caitlin's eyes once more but seemed pleased with what she saw.

"You'll be sore for a while," Dr. Henstridge said compassionately. "Don't be afraid to use the painkillers I prescribed for you."

Caitlin nodded and signed the papers, eager to get home. She swung her legs out of bed, grimacing as her ribs protested against the movement. Her rib cage was tightly bandaged, as was the burn on her wrist and back.

Cisco and Barry each grabbed one of her arms and helped her get to her feet. Besides her head throbbing a bit, it felt surprisingly good to stand again. Killer Frost was already helping her heal.

"You okay?" Barry asked, still holding on to her. He wore a hesitant expression as though he thought she would fall over if he let go.

"Fine," she said. "Honestly, I'm just tired. I want to go home and sleep."

Barry and Cisco glanced at each other.

"What?" she asked.

"We're not sure it's the best idea for you to go home tonight," Ralph explained.

"Yeah, what with the psychopathic killing bonfire coming for you and Killer Frost," Cisco filled in.

Caitlin groaned. "Come on, guys. I'll be fine."

Their expressions remained determined, so Caitlin pulled the only card she could that would help convince them.

"My body is already sore enough without sleeping in a bed that I'm not used to," she complained. "Please, I really want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Cisco tilted his head, and Barry looked uncertain. Ralph was tapping his fingers against his arm.

"I can get a police escort," Caitlin offered. "Would that make you feel better?"

"It would," Barry said, "but the police don't know that this wasn't a random attack. They don't think she'll be coming after you again."

"Which we know she will," Cisco agreed. "Right? You said she was relentless."

Caitlin pressed her lips together. They were right, there was no denying that; she had said that.

They must've seen the disappointment in her eyes, because Barry rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Maybe we can stay with you," Ralph suddenly suggested. "I think we'd be better protection against Fiery Death than any police force anyway."

A bright smile spread across Caitlin's face. She wasn't even bothered by stinging of the cut in her lip. "Ralph, that is the best idea you've ever had!" She exclaimed.

"Except for insisting you ride home with me," he muttered, but they ignored him.

Caitlin instead turned to look hopefully at Cisco. Would he do it?

Cisco shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do at night."

Ralph 'aww'd at him and Caitlin laughed.

"Cait," Barry began, looking apologetic, "you know I want to keep you safe more than anything, but Iris-"

Caitlin held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Barry. I completely understand."

He didn't have to mention Nora. They could all imagine what Barry and Iris must be going through, having lost their future daughter not too long ago.

And so Barry gave Caitlin a gentle goodbye hug before speeding out of the hospital. The three that remained took Ralph's car to Caitlin's apartment. Crawling into her bed that night felt better than it had in a long time. Her sore body was aching for some rest, and knowing that two of her best friends lay in the living room to protect her made her feel safe and warm. It was late, way past midnight, and Caitlin fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

xXx

That morning, Caitlin had the first opportunity to get a proper look at herself. After taking a shower and treating her burns, which she knew very well how to do thanks to her medical skills, she stood in front of the mirror brushing her tangled hair out.

The cut on her lip was almost completely healed. The black eye however, remained gruesome looking, and there was a bad bruise along her jawline. They had at least started shifting from a dark blue and purple to a green color, suggesting she was already healing. She considered putting some makeup on, but decided against it. There was no point in hiding what she'd been through.

Tentatively, she pressed her fingers against the sore spots on her ribs. The pain was still bad enough to take her breath away, but her ribs at least did not hurt as much when she moved around. She decided that Killer Frost should make an appearance that day; it would speed her healing up significantly.

When they'd all gotten ready, they made their way to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry and Iris were already there, waiting for them.

"Caitlin!" Iris exclaimed as she saw her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm a lot better today," Caitlin reassured her, truthfully. She didn't even need any assistance walking.

Barry didn't say anything, but touched her arm softly. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright then, everyone's here, so, let's make a plan to catch this walking bonfire," Ralph suggested.

Cisco nodded, looking at Caitlin. "What does Killer Frost know about her?"

"Nothing." Caitlin shook her head. "She didn't recognize her at all."

"So then why would Fiery Death perceive her as a threat?" Barry asked, frowning deeply.

"All I know is that she seemed sure Killer Frost was going to kill her," Caitlin told them. "She said something about being Killer Frost's arch enemy."

"Seems like she knows something that we don't," Iris pondered. "We're missing a piece of the puzzle."

"So how do we take care of her?" Barry asked. "Do we try to get her in a pair of power dampening cuffs?"

Caitlin was suddenly overwhelmed by Killer Frost's presence and retreated into the back of her mind as Killer Frost took over.

The rest of the team witnessed as Caitlin's hair paled into an icy blonde, and her eyes turned blue.

"Let's kill her," Killer Frost suggested lightly in her cold, echoing voice.

The eyes around her narrowed.

"I get that you're angry," Barry said calmly, "but that's not how we do it."

Killer Frost crossed her arms. "You're not angry?"

"Of course we are!" Cisco exclaimed. "Nobody hurts Caitlin and gets away with it."

Caitlin felt Killer Frost flinch, even if nobody else saw it.

_That's not what he means,_ she insisted. _They all care about you too._

"Not as much as you," Killer Frost mumbled, inaudible to everyone but herself.

Caitlin was quiet for a moment. _They don't know you as well. _

"So we trap her," Iris suggested. "Lure her somewhere and put the cuffs on her."

Barry nodded. "That could work."

"And how are we supposed to get here where we want her to be?" Cisco asked.

The room was quiet for a moment as they racked their brains. Killer Frost came with the answer that the rest of them would not consider.

"We use me as bait," she said plainly.

The expressions around her ranged from outrages to disapproving.

"No," Barry said. "It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself." Killer Frost crossed her arms again.

"Yeah, we can see that," Ralph said sarcastically, eyeing her slowly-fading black eye and bandaged arm.

Killer Frost rolled her eyes. "I was unprepared."

"It's not a good plan," Barry said determinedly. His arms were crossed too.

"We'll figure out something else," Iris said, and her voice was softer. "That way, neither you nor Caitlin have to get hurt again."

"Okay," Killer Frost said grumpily, "what's your brilliant plan then?"

Barry and Iris looked stomped.

"I'll find her and breach her somewhere safe," Cisco suggested, "where you will be waiting. Three against one, we should be able to get to cuffs on her."

"Four against one," Killer Frost corrected.

Cisco frowned, seemingly counting in his head. "Oh, no, I purposefully left you out of the equation."

"I can help," Killer Frost argued.

Barry started shaking his head, but Killer Frost interrupted him. "It's what Caitlin wants."

Barry's eyes softened, and he sighed. "It doesn't matter. You're both still injured, going with us would only be a liability—"

He was cut off by an alarm blaring through the cortex. Cisco immediately went to read the screens. "Robbery on 5th street." Then his frown deepened. "Meta human with fire creating abilities..." He looked up at them, stunned. "It's her."

Barry was standing behind him, reading over his shoulder. "They've got an ID on her. Avery Malick."

"Let's go, then!" Killer Frost exclaimed, almost excitedly.

"Hold on," Barry said. "Let's not give her exactly what she wants."

Killer Frost frowned confusedly.

"You," Barry clarified.

Killer Frost immediately started protesting. _Let me talk to him,_ Caitlin asked. _I can convince them. _

And so Killer Frost reluctantly retreated, and Caitlin reassumed her light brown hair and warm eyes.

Killer Frost's appearance had been very effective for her healing. Caitlin thought that her face already felt less stiff and sore. The throbbing in her head had stopped and the stinging of her burns was now merely a distant pain. The fractures in her ribs, however, were bound to take longer to heal.

"Your bruises," Iris breathed. "They're almost gone!"

"See," Caitlin smiled, "I'm fine. Killer Frost healed me enough that I can help catch her without being in the way."

Her team looked doubtfully at her. Barry opened his mouth, about to say something, when his phone started ringing.

"It's Joe," he said before taking the call. "Joe, what's going on?"

As he listened, Barry's brows pulled low, and he looked more and more concerned. "What? That's... yeah. Alright." He sighed. "I'll handle it. Thank you. Bye."

He stared at the phone for a moment after hanging up.

"Bar?" Iris asked softly. "What is it?"

"He..." Barry cleared his throat. "The police have been negotiating with the meta at the bank. She's taken hostages and..." He looked up at Caitlin. "All she'll say to them is to bring Killer Frost to her. Alone. Or the hostages die."

xXx

Barry was pacing. "I don't like this."

"I know," Caitlin said, nervously drumming her fingers against her arm. "But Killer Frost is up for it. She's sure she can win this time."

"How?" Ralph asked, shaking his head. "You'll be in a highly combustible building, surrounded by hostages that could get hurt."

"We need to be there with you," Barry insisted.

"You heard what she said," Caitlin argued. "She'll kill the hostages if I- if Killer Frost doesn't show up alone."

"Okay, then you will," Cisco said. "You'll show up alone, and we'll only enter if it starts going south. Sound good?"

Caitlin opened her mouth to argue, anxious of the repercussions if they decided to step in, but Barry interrupted her.

"There's no time to argue," he said. "We're coming with. Now let's go." He looked at Cisco, who nodded, closed his fist and opened a breach.

"After you," he said, gesturing for Caitlin to step through it. She clenched teeth but did as she was told, realizing that it was as good as it was going to get.

Killer Frost was the one who stepped out of the breach. It left her standing right outside the bank. The police had barricaded themselves by the street, and at her sudden appearance they had aimed all their guns at her.

"Whoa! Hold your fire!" Joe West shouted as he recognized her.

Another breach appeared and Cisco, Ralph and Barry all stepped out of it, suited up. The police seemed to calm significantly at the sight of the Flash by her side.

"I'm here to give myself up," Killer Frost shouted.

Joe's eyes widened and he looked questioning to Barry, who nodded gravelly, his jaw clenched.

Killer Frost nodded, then, turned around and stepped through the doors into the bank.

It was eerily quiet in there, her footsteps echoing as she moved through the hallway into the open room. The hostages were lined up all along the walls of the bank.

"Avery," she called out. "I'm here. Just like you wanted."

Fiery Death came shooting down from the balcony in a blaze of smoke and flames.

"Stop right there!" she ordered. "And do not call me that."

Killer Frost held up her hands, not wanting to antagonize her. Yet.

Fiery Death smirked, looking her up and down. "You look pretty good, considering how our last dust up ended, Frosty."

"Aw, thanks, _Ashy_." Killer Frost spat the word out. "And that wasn't a fair fight."

Avery looked at her with feigned pity. "You mean 'cause I could control the fire that was raging behind you?" She smirked again. "Why don't you do something about it this time?"

With that, she lit a fire from her hands and swept them in a circular motion. Fire erupted all around Killer Frost. She was trapped in a circle of hungry flames, and they were spreading inward. The circle grew thicker and thicker.

Killer Frost summoned her cold powers, directing the Frost at the base of the flames. She turned slowly, her hands wide apart to make sure she got to all the flames in the circle.

Caitlin was uneasy as she watched. She knew the flames weren't meant to kill her - they were a distraction. She tried to point this out to Killer Frost, but the latter was too focused on keeping the flames at bay to pay her much attention.

Sure enough, before too long, something sharp flew by Killer Frost's head. The knife clattered to the floor, but not before cutting open a small gash on her forehead.

Killer Frost swore and pressed a hand to her forehead, momentarily losing control over the flames.

_You worry about the flames,_ Caitlin said. _I'll worry about her._

Killer Frost nodded and began freezing the fire again. Caitlin noticed movement out of the corner of their eye and shouted, _duck!_

Killer Frost reacted instantly, crouching to the ground. The knife flew over them where her head had just been.

_We need to get out of this fire,_ Caitlin swore. Smoke was beginning to build in the air, tickling her throat.

Killer Frost stopped what she was doing. She took a deep breath, feeling the power build within her, and let it out in a shockwave of Frost. The entire room went cold, and the flames died out. Fiery Death let out a yelp as small fragments of ice struck her.

Panting from the effort, Killer Frost materialized a sharp icicle in her palm, and lunged. Fiery Death dodged, but not enough. The pointed end of the icicle bore into the skin beneath her collarbone, and she screamed through clenched teeth.

_Don't kill her! _Caitlin shouted in her head.

Killer Frost sighed. Her message was clear; I know. Instead, she twisted the icicle just as Barry sped into the room, a pair of power dampening cuffs in his hand.

Fiery Death growled. "I should've known you didn't come alone."

"I beat you on my own," Killer Frost replied. "He's just here to give me an option that doesn't involve killing you."

"You should be grateful, really," Barry said, smiling at Killer Frost.

But Fiery Death just snorted. "Grateful? I'm _furious_!" Flames leaped out of her body at that word, forcing Barry and Killer Frost to back away. "And you, you are liars. You broke my one condition, Killer Frost." Her eyes flamed dangerously. "And for that, everyone will die."

Fiery Death took a deep breath, and when she blew it out, the air seemed to catch fire. It spread everywhere; the floor, the ceiling, even the walls. The hostages took cover on the ground, but the fire was everywhere.

When Killer Frost turned back, Fiery Death had disappeared into the fire.


	3. Ch 3: Showdown

"We have to get everyone out of here!" Caitlin was the one shouting through Killer Frost's mouth, her panic allowing her to temporarily slip past Killer Frost's consciousness.

This was more important to her than anything.

It was her fault that the hostages were in danger. She should've gone alone.

Killer Frost was using her cold powers against the fire again, but her energy was running out. The smoke from the fire was irritating her lungs and burning her throat, and she was not yet fully healed. Caitlin's panicked mind did not help much either.

"Calm down, Caity," she mumbled. "It'll be okay."

_Sorry_, Caitlin whispered, trying to calm herself. Trusting her team. Barry was already zooming around, getting the hostages out one by one. There was a flash of blue every once in a while; Cisco, breaching people out of the bank. Ralph could use his flexibility to stretch over the fires and reach people that were trapped.

"Caitlin!" Barry called. He was standing by a large area engulfed in flames. Behind them stood a family, a small child among them. "Killer Frost, can you put the flames out?"

She nodded and hurried over them, directing her Frost at the flames. The fire died down immediately, and in a flash, Barry had gotten the family out of there.

There was an unbearable itch in her throat. Caitlin and Killer Frost coughed. The pain in their ribs was overwhelming. She fought to catch another breath, but instead inhaled another lungful of smoke. It was spreading thick now, a dark, grey mist around her. She turned, but couldn't quite distinguish the exit. It was this way, right?

She stumbled forward. _I think it was the other direction,_ Killer Frost offered.

People were shouting around her, begging for help. But Caitlin couldn't see anything, and Killer Frost had tired herself out, retreated exhaustedly into the neck of her head.

Another cough rocked her body. She couldn't bear the pain. Her knees buckled as she wrapped an arm around her ribs to attempt some stability.

"Caitlin!"

Strong arms wrapped around her. Next thing she knew, she was kneeling on the pavement outside of the bank.

For a moment, all she could do was breathe in the fresh air, enjoying the way it soothed her burning throat and screaming lungs. When she finally caught her breath again, she looked up and found that Barry was looking down at her with concern in his eyes. His hand was placed on her shoulder, comforting her.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "There was too much smoke." Her eyes widened, and she fumbled to grab his arm. "There are still people in there! You have to get them out!"

He hushed her soothingly. "Hey, I will. I will, Caitlin." He hesitated. "Just... are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, too fast. "I'm sure. Go!"

He disappeared in a flash of yellow.

xXx

That evening, they were all in the cortex breathing in oxygen from masks. The smoke inhalation was Caitlin's biggest worry; though she and Barry had regenerative powers, Cisco and Ralph did not. Killer Frost was still exhausted to the point that Caitlin doubted that she would make an appearance to help speed up the healing.

Barry was on the phone with Joe. The still-smoking remains of the bank had been searched through by firefighters, and Caitlin was on the edge to know if everyone had made it out.

"Yeah, I understand," Barry said into the phone. His expression was unreadable to Caitlin. "Okay. Thank you, Joe. Mhm. Bye."

He hung up the phone and slowly put it back in his pocket. Then he cleared his throat and finally spoke. "They found... two bodies. Both male adults."

Caitlin's heart dropped. She felt sick to her stomach. Two people had died, and it was all because of her.

"_You broke my one condition, Killer Frost. And for that, everyone will die."_

She groaned, removing her oxygen mask and pressing a hand to her upset stomach. She felt like she might actually throw up.

There was a hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Cisco, his eyebrows pulled low. "You okay, Caitlin?"

She could only manage to shake her head, and hunched over a wave of nausea came over her. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

"Hey, take it easy, Cait," Barry's voice said. It sounded distant. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated incredulously, her voice breaking. "Two people are dead. More are injured. And it's all my fault."

Barry looked upset. "How is it your fault? If anything, it's my fault. It's _my_ job to save people. But I couldn't even manage to keep my best friend safe." His voice was shaking with emotion. "What kind of hero does that make me? What am I, if I can't even do that?"

Caitlin got to her feet. "I'm sorry, Barry," she whispered. "But you can't take the blame this time. Please, don't. It's Killer Frost that she's after, and we should've gone in there alone."

"And _I_ didn't let you." Barry's voice was soft now. "That's on me, Cait."

Caitlin shook her head. She didn't know what to tell him. She just knew that she still felt guilty. The weight was twice as heavy on her shoulders, as Killer Frost's own guilt added to her own. Her Frosty companion felt she had failed the team when Fiery Death got away.

"It's on all of us," Cisco said. "We all wanted to go in there and keep you safe, Caitlin. It was our choice, and we would make it again."

Caitlin had to look away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"In truth, there's no one to blame but Avery Malick," Iris intervened. She had been watching the exchange with sympathy written across her face. "She's responsible for those deaths. Not you guys. You always try to help and you always save people." She tilted her head, smiling a little. "Nobody else will blame you for this. So you shouldn't either."

xXx

Cisco and Ralph stayed with her that night too. If anything, they expected Fiery Death would be even more furious at Killer Frost after the confrontation they'd had that day.

Early the next morning they got back to work at S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin had been able to remove the bandage from her burns, which were merely red and irritated spots on her skin now. The black eye had disappeared almost completely during the night, and her fractured ribs remained the only sore spots on her body.

Cisco had stayed up late designing a fire proof suit that could be used against Fiery Death to avoid any future burn injuries. He got to work immediately on bringing the suit to life. Meanwhile, the rest of team Flash gathered to make a plan. This was their third and perhaps final chance at taking her down - and this time, they had the advantage of deciding time and place.

"Cisco will have to breach her somewhere safe," Ralph pondered, "where there aren't any civilians, and she can't light the place on fire."

Barry, with his arms crossed, seemed to be thinking hard. "Three things are required to start a fire; oxygen, fuel, and heat. What if we take one of those away?"

Caitlin nodded. "That could work. And since we can't remove all the oxygen without getting ourselves killed, that leaves the fuel and the heat."

"And almost everything works as fuel unless it's wet, stone or made of metal," Barry said. "And it won't be easy to find a room made of stone or metal."

"So somewhere cold it is then," Iris concluded.

The three of them nodded, a moment of silence between them as they took in the mission before them.

"How about the North Pole?" Caitlin suggested. "Around where we found my dad. Nothing there is going to burn, and Killer Frost won't be affected by the freezing temperature."

Barry nodded thoughtfully. "That could work."

That's when Cisco entered the room, holding up the finished suit. It was dark blue with white stripes along the arms. "I only had time to finish the one," he explained. "The material is highly fire proof - and did I hear something about the North Pole, because it just so happens to be cold resistant as well."

"That's great, Cisco!" Iris said.

"Though the cold resistance won't matter," Caitlin added, "as Killer Frost will be wearing it, and she's immune to freezing temperatures anyway."

Cisco frowned. "Who said Killer Frost will be wearing it?"

Caitlin tilted her head. "Come on, we all know Killer Frost has to be the one to take her down."

"That's not true," Barry argued, frowning disapprovingly. "There's no condition this time that you have to go alone."

"Not a voiced condition," Caitlin said. "That doesn't mean that she won't do something radical if I don't show up alone. Besides, I was talking about the fact that Killer Frost has been predicted to be the downfall of Fiery Death."

"According to Fiery Death herself," Ralph said. "Who knows if that crazy bonfire even tells the truth?"

"Yeah, how would she know that, Caitlin?" Barry said.

Caitlin sighed. "I don't know. I just know that we can't risk it, not again. I have to go alone." Seeing the dubious looks on her friends's faces, she added, "Besides, Killer Frost is certain she can take her this time. We'll be in her element. She says she only lost the first time because with that building on fire it was basically two against one."

"Caitlin," Barry began disapprovingly.

"Last time I let you talk me out of going alone, two people died," Caitlin interrupted, her voice breaking. "Even if we're in the North Pole, I _can't_ take the risk of that happening again." She looked at Barry, trying to convey all the guilt she was carrying inside her, willing him to see that this was how it had to be. "Please. I couldn't live with myself."

Barry pressed his lips together, but his eyes softened. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Alright, you go in alone." He started pacing nervously across the room. "Cisco, you up for breaching Fiery Death and Caitlin to the North Pole?"

Cisco looked unhappy, glancing at Caitlin. "I guess so."

"Guys, don't worry about me." Caitlin smiled. "Killer Frost's got it this time. She doesn't mind a little danger."

"And what about you?" Ralph asked.

Caitlin frowned, confused by the question.

"How do you feel about walking into danger again?" Ralph clarified. "You keep getting caught in the crossfire."

The smile fell from her face, but she shrugged like it was nothing. "It's nothing more than what Barry's been doing all these years; putting himself in danger to save people. It's my turn now."

Barry looked up as his name was mentioned, rubbing a distressed hand across his face. "Just... let Cisco breach me to the other side of the North Pole. Running, I could be with you in 10 minutes, just in case— only if she comes close to killing you."

"That's what happened last time." Caitlin shook her head stubbornly. "No, if I... if _we_ lose, then you'll have to take her down. But if not... well, I need you to trust me, Barry. Trust _us_." She turns to look at the rest of them. "All of you."

"We do." Cisco was biting his lip. "We just.. don't want to lose you."

Caitlin smiled warmly. "You won't."

xXx

Locating Fiery Death was another problem. When no scans picked up on her powers and no fires were reported in town, they resorted to their last option; Caitlin and Killer Frost were to draw her out.

Caitlin and Cisco had taken a stroll through the city, allowing Fiery Death to spot them, and were now sitting on a park bench. They'd chosen a near empty part of town, close to an old ice cream truck. They were both wearing ear coms that Barry, Ralph and Iris were listening to on the other side.

"How did we end up using you as bait," Cisco muttered, not meaning it as a question.

Caitlin placed her hand reassuringly on his knee. "I'll be fine. It's a good plan."

He nodded. "Let's do it, then," he said in a low voice before getting to his feet. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked, in an abnormally loud voice.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Caitlin replied with a smile. As Cisco left for his carefully chosen and well-hidden surveillance spot, Caitlin rubbed the sweaty palms of her hands against her jeans.

"_You ready for this?" _Barry's voice sounded in her ear.

"Yes," she said firmly, her voice but a whisper.

_Born ready_, Killer Frost agreed.

Not ten seconds after Cisco has disappeared from her sight, the park bench burst into flames. Caitlin yelped and jumped to her feet. In the blink of an eye, Killer Frost appeared, taking charge.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said tauntingly.

Fiery Death smirked. "I'm here to pay you back for this," she said, pulling her shirt down her shoulder to reveal the stab wound from Killer Frost's icicle.

Killer Frost pouted her lower lip in mock pity. "Aw, no super healing? Seems I am superior after all."

Avery's face twisted angrily - _gee, was it easy to push this girl's button, _Caitlin remarked - and to Killer Frost's surprise, she pulled out a thin, long blade, seemingly out of nowhere.

As usual, Killer Frost defense was to cover her surprise with attitude. "Did no one ever tell you not to bring a sword to a power battle?" With that, she sent her Frost flying straight at Fiery Death. The latter raised her blade, which was now on fire, and held it in front of her to protect herself, but it wasn't enough. Killer Frost kept the Frost going, and a thin layer of ice slowly spread up Avery's body. Killer Frost knew that it wasn't going to hold her for long, though. Avery's cheeks were turning red with heat, and there were literal flames in her dark eyes.

"Now, Cisco!" Killer Frost shouted.

Cisco didn't fail her. A breach opened immediately behind Fiery Death, and Killer Frost lunged, pulling the fiery girl into the breach with her.

They came out of it in the middle of a snowstorm. If she held out her hand, Killer Frost could barely see it in front of her.

_Good thing we can't feel the cold, huh,_ Caitlin said.

"Yeah, but she can definitely feel it." Killer Frost smirked down at Fiery Death. She had landed on her back in the snow, the layer of ice across her body shattering from the force. Her body was already trembling, but there was a focused expression in her face.

_Careful_, Caitlin warned, and Killer Frost took a hesitant step back. Not a moment later, flames exploded from Avery's body. She was now literally on fire. The snow around her instantly melted away, and when she got to her feet, she held her head high, smiling.

"Oh, drop the smugness," Killer Frost said with an eye roll. "Let's see how long you can keep that up. We're in my element now, sunshine."

Pushing her hands in an outward motion, the snow around her grew into icicles and shot straight at Fiery Death. But the woman on fire easily warded off the attack, blowing a cloud of fire from her mouth which instantly melted the ice.

Killer Frost shrugged. "I'll admit, that wasn't bad. Let's see how you handle this." Moving her hands upward, palms facing the sky, the snow started to build around Avery. Killer Frost stacked it thick enough that the flames could not melt it until Fiery Death was completely enclosed; and the flames suffocated.

"And So the woman on fire turns into a snowman," Killer Frost said, tilting her head. "There's some irony." She started moving toward the tower of snow.

_Wait_, Caitlin whispered. _That was too easy. _

"Ugh, of course it was," Killer Frost groaned. "It can never just be easy with you, can it?"

_Hey, it's not my fault,_ Caitlin began defensively, but a sharp pain in her feet cut her off. She looked down to see that she was standing in a pool of melted snow; and the water was boiling. Yelping, she jumped away, covering her burnt feet in snow to cool them down. But the distraction had worked; Fiery Death broke free, sending the snow flying in every direction. Yet she was no longer on fire, and her lips were turning blue.

"You don't like the cold weather, huh? Maybe you should move to Florida," Killer Frost suggested, antagonizing Avery. She wouldn't last long; her energy was almost spent.

With an angry shout, Fiery Death shot flames out of her hands. Killer Frost immediately countered, her Frost meeting the flames in the middle. The collision created a spray of water drops, glistening in shades of yellow and orange as they reflected the hot light from the fire. And it was loud, the melted Frost sizzling as it came in contact with the flames. The storm still sounded in the background, strong winds whipping through their hair.

"What did I ever do to you?" Killer Frost shouted above the noise. She had to squint to see through the thick snowfall.

"I was w-warned about you!" Avery replied, her teeth clattering from the cold. "You are d-destined to be my d-doom."

"That sounds awfully dramatic," Killer Frost retorted. "Who warned you about me?"

Fiery Death laughed, but it sounded unnatural, like it took a lot of effort. "I'll never tell you."

The wind was picking up, and snow was gathering in Avery's raven black hair, coloring it white. Her lips were a deep shade of blue - she couldn't keep herself warm and fight Killer Frost off at the same time.

But she wasn't the only one growing tired. The force of the fire shooting out of Fiery Death was strong enough to threaten to knock her off her feet, and Killer Frost had to bore her feet into the ground and lean into the space between them just so that she wouldn't be swept away. Not to mention the effort it took to keep the display of Frost going.

_Keep going, Killer Frost, _Caitlin encouraged her. _You've got Mother Nature on your side. _

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of their powers wrestling, Avery went to her knees in the snow. Ice had begun to latch onto her eyelashes, and her whole body seemed to be trembling. The Frost was winning over the fire, covering more and more ground as it closed in on Fiery Death.

Suddenly, the fire disappeared. The Frost struck Fiery Death right in the chest, and she was sent tumbling to the ground.

Though she was out of breath to the extent of running a marathon, relief surged through her. "Consider this, destiny fulfilled," she said firmly.

xXx

Killer Frost slowly approached her defeated enemy, still trying to catch her breath. The Frost had not killed Fiery Death, merely slowed her heart rate. Her skin was tinted blue, and frost was spreading slowly across her face. It would keep her down, and alive, until they decided to warm her up.

Killer Frost touched her ear to try out her coms. "Barry? Cisco?"

No response.

"Can _anyone_ hear me?" Killer Frost said irritably.

_I can, _Caitlin said happily. _Calm down, Frost. We planned for this, remember?_

"Right," Killer Frost muttered, reaching her hand into her pocket and pulling out an interdimensional extrapolator. Pressing the button, a breach opened up in front of her.

_Don't forget Avery_, Caitlin thought in a song-sing voice.

Killer Frost groaned. "Do I have to?"

_Yes_, Caitlin said sternly. _She'll die out here._

Killer Frost shrugged as though she didn't see the big loss, but still hooked her arms under Avery's and pulled her into the breach.

She stepped out in the middle of the cortex, dragging Avery onto the floor. When she looked up, Barry, Cisco, Ralph and Iris were all staring wide-eyed at her.

"You're okay!" Cisco exclaimed. Before Killer Frost knee what was what, she was wrapped into a hug. She didn't know how to return it. He was happy to see Caitlin, not her.

"I'll give you Caitlin back," she said awkwardly.

Caitlin was about to protest, but it turned out, she didn't have to.

"Wait," Cisco said quickly, his voice earnest. "Thank you."

"We're glad you're okay, too, Killer Frost," Barry said, his eyes warm as he looked at her. "I hope you know that."

Killer Frost gave them a nod, and if they looked close enough, they could distinguish a small smile on her blue lips. Then she closed her eyes, retreated, and when they opened again, Caitlin was looking out through them.

Cisco quickly wrapped her in another hug, and Caitlin laughed. "I'm fine, Cisco."

Barry had moved to her side and touched her arm gently. "We lost all communications with you. What happened?"

_Easy_, Killer Frost snarked.

"She was no match for the cold environment over there," Caitlin explained. "Honestly, Killer Frost thought it was a pretty easy fight."

Barry touched her chin, turning her head to scan for fresh bruises. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm completely fine. Just tired."

Ralph was suddenly there, and he pulled her into a brief hug as well. "Glad you're okay." His tone was unusually serious for him, and Caitlin squeezed his hand affectionatedly.

Then it was Iris's turn to hug her. "Well done," Iris said, sounding like she couldn't believe what Caitlin and Killer Frost had just done.

"It wasn't me," Caitlin said as she straightened from the hug. "It was all Killer Frost."

"That's not true," Barry said, smiling proudly at her. "You lured her in. You were very brave."

Caitlin had to look away to keep herself from blushing. They'd made her feel so appreciated and she wasn't really sure that she deserved it. She was moved by it, anyway, and so was Killer Frost.

_You did good, Caity,_ she praised her.

Ralph, Iris and Cisco grabbed Avery off the floor and lifted her up, carrying her away toward the containment cells. Caitlin gazed thoughtfully after them.

"What is it?" Barry asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Something Fiery Death told Killer Frost," Caitlin said. "That she was destined to be taken down by Killer Frost."

"Caitlin, she wasn't stable," Barry said. "She probably saw Killer Frost somewhere and got it into her head that she was after her."

She wasn't convinced. "Yes, but that word, 'destined'. You wouldn't use that if you were sure someone was trying to kill you. It has to be more than that."

Barry was quiet for a moment. "I don't believe in destiny," he said finally. "I think we shape our own future."

Caitlin tilted her head looked at him with warmth. "You would say that, having changed the timeline multiple times." The humor in her eyes faded. "What if there's somebody who can actually see past that? All of the timelines, I mean."

Barry frowned. "A meta?"

"Maybe," she replied uncertainly. "I don't know. But Killer Frost asked her who told her about this destiny, and Fiery Death promised that she'd never tell us. That sounds, to me, like she's—"

"—a subordinate," Barry realized, finishing her sentence.

Caitlin nodded. "Claiming she'll never talk while at risk of being killed, that's either extreme loyalty..." she paused ominously.

"Or extreme fear," Barry filled in, his eyes wide. "This is bigger than we thought."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter too! **

**Now I have a question for you all (or two).**

**I could either finish this at three chapters like I normally do and leave it at that; or I could continue the story with the bigger overarching plot line that this chapter hinted at. And (2) If so, should I continue it here or create a new story and make it like a sequel? **

**What do you all want? **

**Love, - J**


End file.
